vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Napstablook
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game "Undertale". Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Napstablook is a ghost who acts as the first "mini-boss" of the game. While exploring the Ruins, Frisk will find Napstablook "sleeping" on a pile of leaves and blocking their path. In reality, Napstablook is simply saying the letter "z" out loud repeatedly and hoping Frisk will think they're asleep and leave. Due to this obstruction, Frisk is forced to engage the ghost in combat. Like most other enemies, Frisk can either fight Napstablook or attempt to spare them. Fighting the ghost and reducing their health to 0 will simply result in Napstablook telling Frisk that you can't hurt ghosts, and they were just lowering their health to make the child feel better. Believing the situation to now be incredibly awkward, Napstablook just leaves. If the player wishes to instead spare Napstablook, they must cheer them up three times, making the ghost progressively happier until they willingly agree to move out of the way. Frisk later encounters Napstablook during the fight with the Mad Dummy. Napstablook floats over the Mad Dummy, accidentally injuring it with their tears and causing the dummy to leave. Believing to have just broken up a meeting between two friends, Napstablook shamefully returns to his house, inviting Frisk to come along if they feel like it. If they choose to follow, Frisk can listen to spooky music, race thundersnails, fail to eat an intangible sandwich, and lie on the floor while feeling like garbage. Truly it is a profound experience. If Frisk returns to the area after buying the mystery key from Bratty and Catty, they can unlock the house next to Napstablook's and discover that their cousin is in fact Mettaton. Later, during Frisk's fight with Mettaton EX, Napstablook is the first of many callers who give Mettaton their love and support, convincing him to stay in the Underground as opposed to become a star on the surface. During the genocide route, the only encounter with Napstablook is in the Ruins, and even then, that is only if Chara has yet to kill every monster in the area. In the true ending, Napstablook is the only being in the Underground to not have their soul absorbed by Asriel Dreemurr. It is completely unknown as to how Napstablook resisted this, but according to them, they just closed their blinds. If Frisk returns to Napstablook's house after fighting Asriel, they will find Mettaton EX, who reveals that he, Napstablook, and Shyren will be starting a group and going on tour. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely at least Low 7-C Name: 'Napstablook, "Blooky" (to Mettaton) '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Unknown (Referred to as they/them, It is implied gender isn't really an important concept to most ghosts) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Ghost, Musician, Mettaton's cousin '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Levitation, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Magic Tears (Made a hat out of their own tears, Hurt the Mad Dummy, who mistook the tears for acid rain), Resistance to reality warping and soul manipulation, Invisibility, Immortality (Type 7),Teleportation, Telekinesis (Capable of lifting objects despite not having any limbs), Ability to make super spooky music, Capable of causing others to feel like garbage 'Attack Potency: Unknown, likely at least Small Town level '(Napstablook has an attack value of 10, which is 2/5 that of monsters such as Tsunderplane) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Should be on par with most monsters, also managed to closes his house's blinds before Flowey's flash of light got inside, while said light was on the doorstep. This is likely Relativistic+ as opposed to FTL due to all stronger monsters close to the epicenter of the attack being unable to escape.) 'Lifting Strength: N/A '(Napstablook does not have arms) 'Striking Strength: N/A '(Napstablook surprisingly still does not have arms) 'Durability: Unknown '(While Napstablook has a defense value of 10, they are impossible to harm by conventional means, regardless. Frisk/Chara attacking them won't actually do anything, and they appeared to be the only one unaffected when Flowey absorbed everyone in the Underground's soul. Instead, Napstablook just closed the blinds, ignored it, and continued to feel like garbage. It should also be noted that while Mad Dummy reveals ghosts are hurt by magic attacks, Napstablook reveals ghosts can't "die", meaning said attacks likely cause them pain, but no lasting harm. Because of this, it is likely damage to their spirit/essence is the simplest way to actually destroy/genuinely damage them.) 'Stamina: 'Limitless due to being a ghost 'Range: 'At least several dozen meters with their tears '''Standard Equipment: '''Headphones, Thundersnails, Ghost Sandwich 'Intelligence: 'Average '''Weaknesses: '''Lacks any form of self confidence, Doesn't like to fight, Overly apologetic '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *''Magic Tears -- ''Napstablook cries. The tears will either head straight for the opponent, or move it wiggly patterns along the ground, walls, and ceiling before falling. *''REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY. -- ''Napstablook does absolutely nothing and spends a turn contemplating the profound melancholy play that is their existence. *''Dapperblook -- ''Napstablook cries a hat onto their head. This attack doesn't really do anything, but it sure looks fancy. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Undertale Category:Undeads Category:Ghosts Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Category:Telekinesis Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Musicians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7